Good End
by Izarin
Summary: Kakyoin remembers his relationship with Jotaro, and how things managed to lead them to where they were today. Jotaro/Kakyoin - endless fluff. AU Where Kakyoin doesn't die and is gay as all hell for Jotaro.


**AN:/ hyperventilates at attempt to write first jjba fic ever. AU where kakyoin somehow manages to survive the giant ass hole blown through his stomach. Also its all fluff. All of it. Fluff. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was probably a talent, that Kakyoin was able to read Jotaro as well as he did. He had been told time and time again; "Just how do you deal with that guy? His expression never changes!" or "I haven't heard Jotaro Kujo say more than a sentence in years, you must have a lot of tolerance."

It was true, Kakyoin did have probably an unhealthily large amount of patience when it came to most people, though he didn't really think he used his patience for Jotaro. It wasn't patience at all, really.

Kakyoin just understood.

If he hadn't, things wouldn't have panned out the way they had.

Even before they had left for Egypt on their mission to rid the world of Dio Brando and save Jotaro's mother, Jotaro didn't really need to say anything to Kakyoin to get the hint. They had this kind of connection that made things the way they were.

Kakyoin himself didn't quite notice that it was a connection. He didn't notice anybody else's difficulty communicating with Jotaro and figured everyone was on the same wavelength as them.

A passing comment Joseph had made to Kakyoin one day was what gave him a better understanding.

"It's good to have you around, Noriaki. Someone who understands my grandson makes me feel a bit more at ease with him."

Since that moment, Kakyoin began loosening up around Jotaro. He tried to get different reactions out of him, wanting to see what shifted his features even if only by a little.

Jotaro never acted annoyed with Kakyoin, and he never rejected his advancements. Jotaro only silently encouraged him, or so Kakyoin thought. He only figured he was on the right track.

* * *

Kakyoin wasn't really interested in other people. People without stands.

He couldn't relate to them, therefore he didn't see the point.

And like Jotaro, for whatever reason, Kakyoin was somewhat popular amongst the other students, despite his apathy for their friendship. Kakyoin was charismatic and wasn't quite as rude to woman as Jotaro was, but he still never had an eye pursuing those relationships that were practically being handed to him.

Kakyoin didn't notice his and Jotaro's hands intertwined one day while the group was driving through to Cairo. Not until he had to let go.

He looked at Jotaro, not realizing the yearning that might've been in his eyes. Whatever caused Jotaro to blush and look away, jumping out of the car to retire for the night in one of the many hotels they had slept in during their trip.

They had to decide on who was going to share a room with who, considering that the hotel didn't have many left – and Jotaro was first to request the room with Kakyoin, to which nobody objected.

He had shared a room, and even a bed with Jotaro plenty of times.

But the minute the door was closed, Jotaro had captured their lips together, fingers tugging on Kakyoin's hair.

It wasn't like he hadn't ever been kissed before, but it felt so different from anything he had experienced. He had only known Jotaro for a few weeks but they already felt this much hunger for each other. Kakyoin tried to write it off as the both of them struggling with their feelings, being away from home and being only able to rely on each other.

But that didn't seem fair.

Kakyoin had always seen Jotaro in this different light that he couldn't say he's seen in many others.

From then on, Jotaro and Kakyoin shared their hotel rooms whenever given the chance.

* * *

Kakyoin wasn't expected to survive having a hole blown through his stomach.

Understandably so, of course. It was one thing if it was internal damage, as the organs could've been repaired. But he was straight up missing those organs that needed to be repaired. And those were _important_ so it wasn't like anybody could just stand up and offer to donate them to him.

He was in the hospital for months, expected to never recover. Expected to die within either his time in the hospital or a few months after.

He wasn't conscious for most of it, but he knew that his friends and family had visited him every day.

He also knew that Jotaro spent nearly a week by his side, refusing to leave for whatever reasons.

When Kakyoin was up and out of the hospital, he and Jotaro had spent a lot of time together. Kakyoin couldn't do much, considering his recovery, but Jotaro made sure of his safety.

It lasted a good year or so, however when Jotaro turned 18, he had been admitted to a University in America. It was known that Jotaro applied to a bunch of schools all over the world, and that Jotaro was a very smart boy. Kakyoin had done the same, and was accepted into a renowned Art School in America as well, but was convinced out of going due to his parents worries.

Kakyoin wasn't expecting Jotaro to explain that he wanted to be separate from Kakyoin for a while.

"We've been through a lot together. I'm not ready for it to end, really."

He had known that Jotaro was going to attend the school in the United States, so he couldn't really figure out why they were having this talk.

They weren't really officially a couple, either. Despite the cuddling and the kisses, despite how much time they spent in one another's rooms, or how much sex they had been having ever since Egypt.

"I need to get married and have children. It's just what my family expects. I'm sure yours does too, Kakyoin."

"Mmm." He closed his eyes, smiling halfheartedly.

"It doesn't really change anything I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm probably always going to love you."

Kakyoin swallowed a bit, eyes closed tighter than they had been. "Don't… don't do that. If you're going to be infatuated with me for the rest of your life, then you're going to have quite a miserable family life. Don't you think?"

"I guess I'm doomed then, Kakyoin. Sucks. But I'll deal with it."

He heard Jotaro shifting beside him, and not soon after he had grabbed him by his arms and pulled him close. Kakyoin opened his eyes only to be greeted by Jotaro's own.

Kakyoin initiated the kiss this time, having pulled Jotaro as close as he could possibly get. He kissed him with all of the affection he had been holding out on for the past year. The fear of getting too close to Jotaro was gone, because all Kakyoin wanted now was to be close to him.

And he had to convince him that they weren't breaking up because they were never together.

But.

"Noriaki… I love you."

Kakyoin felt everything he promised himself he wasn't allowed to in that moment. He looked up at Jotaro, gritting his teeth as if to hold back. He held onto him as if his life depended on it, and for the first time in years – he wept.

It was the last time for a while that Jotaro and Kakyoin had spent the night, limbs tangled, sweat matting their hair to their foreheads.

* * *

Kakyoin didn't show an ounce of jealousy at Jotaro's wedding. He had even been made Best Man, and he was genuinely happy that Jotaro was able to find someone who was able to connect with him.

Jotaro was only about 21, and his wife looked even younger. But she was beautiful, and shining with personality, from what he was able to tell. He wanted to see them live happily together and have a beautiful family.

3 years and Kakyoin hadn't even attempted to start a relationship. At university, he didn't bother with anything beyond flings.

But he didn't care about himself. He cared about seeing Jotaro happy.

A few months later, though, and he was able to tell that Jotaro wasn't happy. They managed to keep in contact, though Kakyoin remained in Japan. It was useful being close to Jotaro's mother, so he was able to speak with Jotaro quite often.

But the way Jotaro spoke, and he seemed so exhausted all the time.

Especially by the time Jotaro's wife had become pregnant, he was able to detect the worry in Jotaro's voice.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy with his family – it was that he knew that his family wasn't going to be happy with him. Kakyoin knew this… he sensed it. He knew Jotaro well enough to understand where the worry was coming from.

* * *

Kakyoin wasn't happy when Jotaro's wife left him when Jolyne was only 5 months old.

He had gotten a call from Jotaro while at work stating that he was with his mother, and wanted to see him. Kakyoin didn't hesitate, and made sure to be there as soon as he could.

He wasn't expecting Jotaro to have his infant daughter with him. He figured mothers usually left _with_ their children because they didn't feel as if fathers could handle raising them on their own. Jotaro probably felt the same, and he probably thought that the assumption was right.

How could he raise his daughter on his own?

"Ah, she just left. It must've been right before I had gotten home from work. She left a letter…" Jotaro reached inside his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, handing it to Kakyoin.

It didn't say much, though it was addressed to both Jotaro and Jolyne. In the letter his wife had apologized, but also went out of her way to explain that she didn't want to see them ever again, and that it would be useless to contact her parents or her friends because she wasn't telling them where she went either.

Jotaro had tried, obviously, but like she said, it got him nowhere.

She didn't give a reason in the letter; a real reason, at least. She said she wasn't ready for marriage or motherhood even though she might've thought she was. But it was better for her to try and start over without having any baggage.

"Jotaro…"

"I'm not mad. If she wanted to divorce me – I'd have complied. If she didn't feel any connection with Jolyne, I'd have offered her help. I understand why she'd want to do this."

"It's not fair, though."

"We were going to hold off on children for a few years. Until we were both finished with our internships. Jolyne came early, though. She just never told me she was frightened."

"Even if you understand – Jolyne wont. She's so young, she wont remember her mother at all… but she'll sure as hell question it, Jotaro."

Jotaro sighed, "Yare yare daze…"

"How long are you going to be in Japan for?"

"I was given a month, from my job."

"I want to be able to help you as best as I could."

Jotaro looked at Kakyoin, who had taken his hand in his own.

"I want you to be happy. I want your daughter to grow up happy. I don't want this bad start to determine the rest of your life, Jotaro…"

Just then, Holly had peaked out of the kitchen, holding little Jolyne in her arms. "Jotaro, you should probably get Jolyne to bed."

Jotaro nodded, and released himself from Kakyoin's hold, before going to pick up his daughter and disappear into the next room with her.

"Noriaki, you're more than welcome to spend the night here. It's the least I could offer for you being so helpful to Jotaro." Holly said, smiling at him.

Kakyoin bowed slightly, smiling in return. "Thank you. I'd be happy to."

* * *

Jotaro was luckily still awake when Kakyoin had knocked on his door.

He looked somewhat tired, or like he was just about to call it quits for the night, but Kakyoin couldn't go to bed without checking on him first.

Jotaro didn't say much, however he opened his door wide enough for Kakyoin to enter.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm not stupid, Kakyoin."

Kakyoin shrugged his shoulders, eyes following Jotaro as he sat down on his bed. He removed his hat and ran his hand through his hair, focusing on the floor.

"You gonna join me, or are you just going to stare?"

Kakyoin smiled, and made his way to Jotaro's side. "I don't know what to make of this."

"It would've been kinda hard to please someone who couldn't use stands, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"Being with you was easier. Didn't feel like I had to worry about you ever leaving me because I could stop time for 5 seconds and had a giant manifestation of will power that I could summon whenever I wanted to."

"I suppose if your wife found out about any of that she would've been worried."

"Scared to death, probably."

Kakyoin laughed, leaning his head against Jotaro's shoulder. "I wasn't sure how you'd take this, but you are taking it a lot better than I thought you would."

"Nah, I'm upset. But Jolyne's more important than me resenting her mother for the rest of my life."

Kakyoin didn't say anything beyond that, and neither did Jotaro. Kakyoin was pulled into Jotaro's arms and for the first time in 4 years, Kakyoin slept soundly.

* * *

Trying to recount everything that happened with the last 10 years had been difficult. It was all a blur really. Moving to America had been scary for Kakyoin, and needing to retouch on his English was a bit difficult. Tackling being a father was probably the least challenging, as he had adapted to Jolyne without flaw.

He managed to find a job with no issue, as well, and soon enough, he and Jotaro had a steady life together in Florida, raising Jolyne all the while.

And it wasn't like it was easy living with Jotaro, as he was the most difficult man in the universe. But it was nice, being able to open the door to his five year old daughter running to greet him with as big of a hug as she could manage. Seeing Jotaro in their living room trying his best to balance his reports while keeping an eye on Jolyne at the same time.

Things worked out nicely. And Kakyoin was on top of Jotaro when it came to being a parent, since he was able to see practically every area he was slacking in. Jotaro acted like it bothered him, but Kakyoin knew that he appreciated it – considering being hated by his own child would've hurt much worse than anything he'd ever been through. Or at least Kakyoin tried to convince him by saying the hole in his stomach was incomparable to the metaphorical hole in his heart if he had ever lost Jolyne's love.

Jotaro didn't buy it but Kakyoin knew how much Jotaro cared about his daughter, so he promised to try harder.

Having a routine didn't turn out to be that bad either. Eating dinner after work, putting Jolyne to bed and then collapsing on the couch with his significant other was even better than he anticipated.

"Can I ask you something, Jotaro?"

"Hm?"

Kakyoin shuffled a bit closer to him, looking up at his lover. "If you could change any of your past to make it a bit easier, happier even… would you?"

Jotaro sat still for a moment, leaning his head back. "Nah. I like how things are now. If I changed anything, everything would be different."

Kakyoin smiled.

"Sometimes I dream of a future where you're dead. You didn't survive Dio's attack. I'm pretty damn miserable. My wife doesn't leave me, but things don't work out anyway. I didn't like that."

"I'm dead, huh… I don't think I like that either."

He sighed, tugging Kakyoin closer to him. "Yare yare daze… you're annoying. You talk too much. You push me to do things like you're my damned mother. But I'll be damned if I tried to say I didn't love you."

"You're gonna have to be a little more straight forward with me, Jotaro."

Jotaro rolled his eyes, "Shut up." He leaned in, cupping Kakyoin's face with his hands. "I love you, Noriaki."

Before Kakyoin had a chance to respond, Jotaro was kissing him, continuously. He barely had enough time to breathe before Jotaro leaned in again, pressing kisses against his lips, his cheek, his jaw, his throat. Lastly he kissed the scars on his eyes, and pulled back.

"I'm sorry you had to suffer so much to get here. But I'm glad you made it."

Kakyoin smiled in response, placing his hand over Jotaro's.

"I'm glad too. I'm happy here."


End file.
